


你永远不知道他们在片场会发生些什么

by MomokoAckles



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomokoAckles/pseuds/MomokoAckles
Summary: 这又是一个补档~很久很久以前发在贴吧过w最近在家里闲来无事就一点点把以前的文都搬运到LOFTER上【为了以后方便可以看自己的黑历史！】当时写文的时候还沉迷翻译题，所以这篇文的文风还是有点嗯。。翻译体，介意的慎入里面在片场发生的梗均取自supernatural粉丝见面会和xman花絮高亮！有樱攻情节！有恶搞车情节！十分的恶搞！介意者慎入！！
Relationships: SasuSaku
Kudos: 16





	你永远不知道他们在片场会发生些什么

1、关于“佐樱”  
佐井是个细心的人，有时候这种“细心”太过头以至于与他合作过的人在事后都以一副便秘了许几天的表情说：“你说佐井，噢，他很好，只是他的脾气有点古怪。”  
被评价脾气古怪的佐井，来到火影忍者片场的第一天，制片人就亲切地与他进行了一场愉悦的对话。  
“我们的剧组是个很和谐的地方，我希望你能尽快融入，尽管会有些过于和谐的部分，答应我，无视它们，这会让你觉得好过很多。”  
佐井茫然地看着制片人，不是很能理解制片人口中和谐的意思，但制片人并没有解释的意思，只是表情凝重地拍了拍他的肩膀，继续说道：“如果不懂得怎么与人相处就上网看看你前辈们出席活动现场的视频，或者看看书，你会受益匪浅。”  
制片人顿了顿，又肯定地重申一遍：“是的，用心学习。”  
在得到佐井似懂非懂地应允后，制片人才露出此次谈话一个真正意义上的笑容。

佐井当晚就借着酒店的网Google了火影忍者演员见面会。  
火影忍者作为一部大型少年热血剧是现今最火的连续剧之一，除去它环环相扣、引人入胜的剧情，导演和制片人大胆启用了三位当时毫无名气的、却天赋惊人的演员作主角，并邀请了不少演技拿过金奖的名演员，火影忍者注定是成功的，它的大热极大地捧红了那三位新人——漩涡鸣人、宇智波佐助，以及女主角春野樱。  
现在佐井正在看三位主角主场的见面会。  
见面会一开始，一个顶着一头金色乱发的小子疯狂地冲向台中央正在和粉丝们打招呼的粉发女孩。  
她大概会被扑倒，佐井正这么想的时候，女孩身旁的黑发、长相清秀的男孩突然伸手拉了女孩一把，女孩顺势就“摔”进黑发男孩的怀里，金发小子因为扑空摔了个狗啃泥，台下的粉丝们瞬时发出雷鸣般的爆笑声，与此同时，视频里的弹幕犹如系统错误一般，密密麻麻地溢满了整个屏幕。  
佐井细看了一眼弹幕的内容，大部分都是毫无意义的、一连串的语气词，还有一些仿佛打了兴奋激素的发言——“柱子太帅啦！”、“柱子和樱樱简直配一脸！”、“天啊天啊，糖太多，我要控制不住体内的洪荒之力了！”  
佐井蹙眉，他抬头认真仔细地阅读了一遍视频的名称。  
“火影见面会20xxTokyo——佐樱发糖配一脸。”  
佐井凝视着视频的名称许久，最后在小册子上重重地写下了“佐樱”二字。

佐井第二天来到片场，见到了视频里三位主角的真人。  
他先见到了宇智波佐助和春野樱——他们乘坐着同一辆黑色、低调的奥迪来到片场，宇智波佐助先下车，后面跟着哈欠连天的春野樱——她看起来昨晚没睡好，但是脸色却红润得很好看，佐井不得不对女演员们的护肤保养技术肃然起敬。  
宇智波佐助显然也发现了春野樱的疲惫，他淡淡地问：“你早上有戏吗？”  
春野樱一边揉着眼睛，一边嘟囔着回答：“也许有吧，我记不清了，竹内（春野樱的助理）来了吗，我需要和她确认一遍时间表。”  
佐井发现——他对自己的观察力很有自信，他可以肯定地说他并没有看错，虽然宇智波佐助先生的表情细微得正常人需要放大镜来看，在春野樱回答完后，他的嘴角扬起了些许，真的只有些许，因为他的表情还很诡异地维持在面无表情的状态。  
“你上午没有，我记得。”宇智波佐助肯定地说。  
所以他刚刚是在明知故问，佐井郁闷地拖住下巴，他想春野樱应该抱怨一下。  
可惜的是，春野樱并没想到这一层，她只是迷糊地眨了眨绿眼睛，问：“那我为什么要这么早到片场，我明明可以睡个懒觉。”说着她揉了揉腰背上还酸痛着的肌肉。  
宇智波佐助没说话，佐井看着他嘴角的弧度又深了微许，他从口袋里掏出片场私人专用的房车的钥匙，动作自然地放进春野樱大衣的口袋里。  
“去睡一会。”  
“我先帮你化了妆，你不是受不了剧组里的化妆师吗？别反驳我，每次Tommy帮你化妆你的表情就像在水里憋气了一小时。”  
“我没有。”宇智波板起脸——佐井认为他有没有板起来都是一个效果——十分认真地否认。  
春野樱没有理会，拉过宇智波佐助的手走向化妆车——就是佐井现在所在的地方，然后径直地从佐井身边穿过，佐井坐在化妆车的台阶上，尴尬地收起礼貌的笑容。  
“别在意。”一旁的男人说道，佐井侧过脸打量他，男人双手抱胸地靠在化妆车上，冲佐井温和地笑，佐井认出他是在剧组里饰演三位主角的老师的旗木卡卡西。  
“他们两个只要在一起就会这样，注意不到身边的人。”  
“看来他们的感情真的很好。”佐井理解地往车厢里看看去，春野樱正用化妆棉为宇智波佐助净肤，她的指尖隔着化妆棉细致的抚摸过后者脸上的每一寸。  
“也许是住在一起的缘故，”旗木卡卡西猜测道，“他们做什么都在一起。”  
佐井顿悟地撑大眼睛，“你是说他们是情侣吗？”  
“不，我没有说。”卡卡西露出真诚的笑容。  
佐井盯着他的宛如朝圣者一般圣洁的笑容足足十余秒，肚子里默默腹诽道：老狐狸。  
但卡卡西的确没有骗他，他们两个真的做什么都在一起，这是一天下来佐井得出的感悟，他们就像是出生时忘记剪断相连的脐带，以至于他们一整天都不能超过对方五米远的地方。而且无可厚非的，他们之间有着一股化学反应，让人无法轻易地插入他们两人之中，这个反应有时候强大得佐井可以肯定整个片场的人都感受到了——坦白来说，实际应比这个更加超过——所以，佐井对今天没有上前向他们进行讨教的过失心安理得地接受了。

佐井窝在床上，打开电脑，继续他昨晚的“补习”。  
他点开另一段见面会的视频，这次上面没有什么奇怪的标语，只标注了时间地点，但它的热度是昨晚那段视频的两倍。  
这是一段粉丝提问环节，三位主角坐在舞台的高脚凳上，一人一支话筒，陆续回答粉丝们的提问。春野樱规矩地坐在正中间，挂着如沐春风地、令人舒服的笑意，宇智波佐助毫无意外的还是冷着一张英俊的脸，漩涡鸣人的动作比较多，从开场到结束他换了不下十个坐姿，佐井由衷地希望制片人所谓的向前辈们学习不是指这些。  
整个环节进行得愉悦又顺利，虽然粉丝们的问题千奇百怪，什么都有，但春野樱和漩涡鸣人都能轻松应对，而宇智波佐助，佐井认为他的回答都过于简短十分没有挑战性。进行到快一半时，有个粉丝对春野樱发出提问。  
“我听说佐助君租了你们家的房子，所以你们现在是同居吗？”  
春野樱因为粉丝刻意的用词而笑出了声——就好像真的那么有趣一样，她偏了偏头，思考着说：“如果住在一起算是同居的话，好吧，的确是的。”  
粉丝们的尖叫声打断了春野樱的话，她不得不停下来等待粉丝们冷静了之后再继续回答：“正如你们知道的那样，我们拍戏的片场不在佐助君家本地，所以他在这只能睡剧组的房车或者租房子。其实一开始佐助君并不愿意租我们家的房子，他宁愿花一堆钱住五星酒店慢慢找房子。”  
春野樱顽皮地努了努鼻子，继续道：“后来我实在看不下去了，我家刚好就在片场本地，就对他说我们家还有一间多余的，配套都是齐全的，只要他愿意，随时都能搬过来。而且有他在，我还可以天天有福利看呀。”  
说着春野樱笑嘻嘻地朝宇智波佐助眨眼睛，如校园爱情电影中里女孩不带任何情欲的、纯洁的挑逗，不意外地，场内再一次爆发出震耳欲聋的尖叫声。  
宇智波佐助无奈地瞪她，但佐井觉得他并没有恼怒，在他纤长的手指掩盖下，佐井无法辩证出他真正的情绪。  
春野樱接着道：“后来宇智波先生便搬到我的那套房子住，但是他接受不了我那粉红色的床垫，我们只好去买一个新的。但是那天售货员说送货的单子已经排满了，我们的床垫要等到明天才能送。我们就打算自己运回去，现在想起来这个想法太……！”  
她突然抑制不住地捂嘴闷笑，所有的人都不明所以地看着她不停颤抖的瘦小的肩膀，唯一知情的宇智波佐助则是黑着脸看向别处——他已经预知他被嘲笑的未来，用最后的一点无用的挣扎逃避这一切。  
春野樱好不容易笑完了，尽管她脸上的笑意仍旧很明显，她清了清嗓子说：“我们的车子没有足够的空间放下那个床垫，只能用绳子捆在车顶，结果没开出多久，我们的床垫就开始往下滑，我便从窗口探出身子，用手固定床垫。我坐在车窗上，两只手扒住床垫，路上都是车，我当时就想这比火影忍者的动作戏还刺激。”  
说到起劲处，春野樱一手抓着话筒，一手抬起，重现当时的情景。  
“但是最倒霉的不是我从车上摔了下来，而是旁边车子里的一对情侣很惊悚地看着我，那个女生指着我大声叫‘噢！你是春野樱！那个女演员！’。”  
“我当场就否认说‘不是的，你们认错人了，拜托，女演员会自己出来买床垫吗？’可是天杀的，我们就是自己出来买床垫了！”  
场下哄堂大笑，春野樱自己也跟着止不住地笑，“但那个女生一眼就认出了在驾驶位上的佐助君，在车里哇哇乱叫——‘天哪！那是佐助君，佐助君！亲爱的你看见了吗那是宇智波佐助！他们出来买床垫！’我就坐在车窗上，心想我为了看一次佐助君的福利，真的付出了很大的代价。”说完，春野樱沉痛地捂住自己的脸，粉丝们在台下笑声不止，弹幕又一次佐樱刷屏了。  
佐井摸着自己的下巴，沉吟了几分钟，将小本子上的佐樱二字重重地划了个圈。

值得庆幸的是，春野樱就如她外表看上去那样好相处，在和她拍过一场对手戏后，佐井顺理成章地与她攀谈起来，尽管对手戏的内容和“友好相处”没有任何关系——春野樱要揍他一拳。  
“你还好吗？抱歉，我可能没把握好力度。”佐井被“打”趴在地上，导演一说ok，春野樱立马上前关心他的状况，主动伸出手拉佐井起来。  
佐井站起身，随手用手擦了擦脸上的特效妆，“我没事，你做得很好，没有打到我，是Tommy把我弄得太夸张了。”  
春野樱松了口气，笑着说：“太好了，要是把你打伤了，你的经纪人估计不会放过我了，我一起帮你把妆卸了吧，特效妆在脸上的感觉的确不是太舒服。”  
佐井点点头，春野樱便指使他到一旁坐下，她的助理竹内立刻递上沾了卸妆液的化妆棉。春野樱用化妆棉包住食指的指尖，替他卸去脸上的妆容。  
佐井闭眼仰头，让她更容易帮自己卸干净。她的动作很温柔，比起佐井遇到过的大多数化妆师来说，佐井猜测这兴许和她总是帮宇智波佐助卸妆有关系。  
“我本来以为是Tommy给你倒太多粉了，想不到你的皮肤原本就这么白，佐井你怎么保养的？快和我分享一下。”春野樱既羡慕又嫉妒，忍不住用手指戳佐井的脸。  
佐井躲开春野樱作乱的手，皱眉思考了一会，坦诚地说：“我似乎天生就这样。”  
听罢春野樱的表情仿佛要窒息了，“你怎么敢在女孩子面前说这样的话！佐井你就是全世界女性的公敌。”  
佐井不解自己怎么一下子上升到反派BOSS 的地位。  
春野樱一边嘟囔着抱怨，一边“无意识”地加重了手下的力度，佐井痛得皱眉，多次想进言下手轻点，可是一睁眼看见对方微愠的神色，佐井直觉还是保持沉默比较好，毕竟他还很珍惜他的脸蛋，作演员不能没有这个。  
就在佐井心里默背第二遍祷告词的时候，终于有人来解救了他，是前来寻春野樱一起吃午饭的宇智波佐助。  
“你要和我们一起去吗？我是说，你刚来剧组，应该没什么认识的人一起吃饭吧？”春野樱微笑着发出诚挚的邀请。  
佐井也觉得春野樱这个提议不错，这样他可以更加接近春野樱，以便请她解答他心中的疑惑。  
他正想答应，宇智波佐助却率先说道：“他还没卸完妆。”  
“实际上，我已经帮佐井卸完了。”春野樱说。  
宇智波佐助愣了愣，转头看向春野樱，“你？”  
“嗯，化妆师太少啦，我一直向岸本监制人建议我们应该再招多几个化妆师，但他从没重视过这些小事。”春野樱不满且理所当然地说道。  
“是这样。”宇智波佐助语气平淡地说，微微眯起眼睛盯着佐井上下打量，“那他应该去找Tommy再画一个正常人的妆。”  
佐井的笑容凝固在了嘴边，他默默地看着宇智波佐助许久，无视一旁经纪人乞求的眼神，认真地问：“请问，你是在吃醋吗？”  
全程静默了估计有两秒，春野樱突然噗嗤一声笑趴在宇智波佐助身上，佐井不解地看着笑得不能自己的春野樱，以及面容愈加冷峻的……宇智波佐助。  
经纪人实在看不下去，上前努力打圆场，“抱歉，导演叫佐井过去，可能没法和你们一起吃午饭了。”  
佐井皱眉，颇觉可惜，“那真是遗憾，我还想继续向佐助前辈请教刚刚的问题。”  
“嗯，真的太遗憾了。”宇智波佐助冷冷地说。  
佐井觉得，他听出了宇智波佐助的咬牙切齿。

前面我们说过了，佐井是个细心的人，他可以捕捉到一般人不能注意到的小细节，但现在实际情况是，哪怕是一个粗心大意的人都能发现佐井被排挤了。或者不应该用“排挤”这么严重的词，因为排挤他的人只有一个——宇智波佐助。  
佐井第十次目送被宇智波佐助打断对话后被“拐”走的春野樱——这种情况这几天屡见不鲜。  
这段时间宇智波佐助总有各种理由突然出现在他和春野樱四周，明明到了火影忍者拍摄的后半阶段，他和春野樱已经几乎没有对手戏，意味着他们拍摄的场地都不是同一个，但是宇智波佐助就是有办法“及时”赶到。  
佐井维持着礼貌的微笑，倾听宇智波佐助第十个可笑的理由——“樱，我要去洗手间。”  
佐井愣住了，他低头沉思一个男生去洗手间和女孩子到底有什么关系，难道他需要女孩子的卫生巾擦手吗？还是要春野樱像老妈子一样帮他把“咚”？如果是后者，他想起了前段时间他阅读的一本关于恋爱心理分析的书，据说一些男性会在谈恋爱的时候变得十分依赖女性，一般归结为有恋母情节，而这样的男性对女友的占有欲也会更强一些，简单来说就是容易吃醋。  
这般想着，再次抬起头时，他看向春野樱的目光多了些许怜悯，他已经意识到宇智波佐助的情商大概和他的外表呈反比，哦，眼光也是。

佐井决定诚恳与宇智波佐助谈一谈，关于他的恋母情结，以及他并没有看上春野樱的事实，如果要加上期限可以是一辈子。可是当他刚说他无意插足他们之间的关系，宇智波佐助便冷淡地打断了他的话，说：“这和我无关。”  
佐井想宇智波佐助就和他的外表一样难以沟通，他的话过于简短且跳跃，以至于佐井无法紧跟上他的思绪，只能不解地问：“难道您不是喜欢春野樱的吗？”  
宇智波佐助腾地从椅子上站起来，“你说什么？”  
“您喜欢春野樱。”  
“谁说我喜欢春野樱了？”宇智波佐助骤然拔高音量。  
佐井想了想，无辜地笑，实诚且真诚地告诉他：“没有人在说——实际上，全世界的人都知道您喜欢春野樱”  
宇智波佐助瞪了他一会，倏地转身迅速离去，徒留一对红了的耳郭在佐井的视线里晃荡。  
佐井看着宇智波佐助已经变成小点的背影，无法理解为何宇智波佐助不愿意坦诚这显而易见的事情。

“这是业内潜规则。”旗木卡卡西悠哉地翻过一页playboy，语重心长地教导道，“做我们这一行，被发现有恋情对人气是很有影响的，制片人难道没有亲切地警告过你吗？”  
佐井把当日制片人对他说的话原封不动地说给旗木卡卡西听，卡卡西听过后痛心疾首地批判圈内风气浮夸，新人教育缺乏云云。  
但佐井只是瞪着他开开合合地嘴，一句也没听进去。因为他沉痛地意识到他的“求学”之路困难重重，他究竟该如何委婉又明确地向宇智波佐助暗示他仅仅只是想和春野前辈搞好关系，询问一些业界问题。  
“说起来，你到底为什么一直缠着樱，在已经意识到他们一些微妙关系之后？”不知何时停止慷慨陈词的旗木卡卡西八卦地问。  
“我想向她问些问题。”  
“问些问题？”  
“嗯。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
旗木卡卡西静默了几秒后，痛苦地捂住自己的脸。  
佐井关心道：“您哪里不舒服吗？”  
“我的钱包有些不舒服……”旗木卡卡西委屈地叹息，“你怎么就因为这么一个无趣的问题而缠着一个小姑娘……唉，孩子，这不是一个男人该做的事。”  
“那我应该做什么？”  
“你应该对她耍流氓。”旗木卡卡西一脸正气地说道。  
“……”  
“我和剧组里的人们打赌，我们都觉得你是看上樱了，正兴致勃勃地期待又一场年度三角恋大戏，结果你们比佐鸣樱还要无趣。”  
“……”  
佐井沉默了，他低头思索旗木卡卡西话中的深意，后者不禁欣慰地感叹自己教育能力的强大，正当旗木卡卡西在心里朗诵自己赞美诗的第55行，佐井蓦地抬头，问：“卡卡西前辈，佐鸣樱是指什么？”  
“……”  
旗木卡卡西微微调整自己的呼吸，露出和蔼的笑意，逐字问道：“佐井，你刚刚说想问樱问题，是什么问题呢？”  
佐井愣怔几秒，诚实地回答：“佐樱是什么意思。”

2、关于同人  
同人CP对影视明星不是一个陌生的话题，实际上有些明星还很热衷看这类东西，比如旗木卡卡西。  
佐井面无表情地看着旗木卡卡西兴奋地把十个G的同人小说通过email发给他，美名其曰是对他业界知识匮乏的教育。  
一晚之后，佐井发誓，他后悔阅读那些小说了，甚至想要大骂旗木卡卡西担心他无法完全吸收还额外推荐给他的网站。他想他或多或少被这些奇怪的小说误导了。  
隔天一早，佐井因为早上有一场戏很早就到了片场。这场戏是讲他和两个主角漩涡鸣人和春野樱终于在大蛇丸的基地找到了阔别多年的宇智波佐助，所以一大早在他旁边打哈欠的还有漩涡鸣人和春野樱，以及冷着脸的宇智波佐助。  
春野樱没有什么台词，拍完她的部分，佐井见怪不怪地见她东倒西歪地爬进宇智波佐助的房车补眠。结果拍完这场景，导演突然觉得宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人有一段对手戏不够激情，而那段春野樱需要在他们后面做背景，只好唤人叫春野樱过来重拍一次。  
宇智波佐助主动接过这项任务，当他们回来的时候，春野樱显然没有睡醒，宇智波佐助递给她一瓶牛奶让她醒醒神。  
春野樱接过牛奶，看了眼上面的牌子，皱起眉头，“我不想喝，这牛奶有怪味。”  
在一边喝水休息的佐井被呛到了。  
在漩涡鸣人奇怪的视线中，佐井故作镇定地放下水杯。是的，只是和牛奶而已，没有什么好奇怪的。  
但佐井还是止不住想起昨晚他看到的一篇佐樱同人小说的场景。

Sakura伏趴在Sasuke的身下，盈盈发亮的绿眼睛里含着湿润的水光，纯真地看着他，就像在看自己的神袛。  
“主人，我想让你舒服。”Sakura轻声说着，手熟练地解开Sasuke的裤链，释放出炙热的硬挺，放在手心把弄，配着她一脸纯真的表情，仿佛只是在天真地玩耍。  
玩弄一会后，sakura伸出舌头认真地舔舐着Sasuke的硬挺，最后干脆一边吞吐一边从鼻息溢出下流的轻哼。  
Sasuke赞赏地爱抚着Sakura的脸颊，得到鼓舞的她更加卖力，将硬挺整根吞下，双手把弄着挂在两旁的、沉甸甸的果实，嘴里含糊说着：“主人，Sakura想喝主人的牛奶。”  
Sasuke嘴角扬起冷笑，用力地挺进Sakura的口腔中， “那你需要更加卖力一些。”

……

拍戏间隙，春野樱坐在一旁的小马扎上看下午的剧本，睡眠中途被打断的滋味并不好，所以即使她还有些困顿，为了应对导演的“随叫随到”，她还是努力坚持着不去补眠。  
佐井走了过来，他手里拿着一瓶牛奶，眼神灼热的，带着无辜的困惑。自从他们上一次进行私底下的对话已经有一段时间了（宇智波佐助一直从中阻拦），佐井低下头，摩挲着牛奶盒上牛奶的字样，斟酌用词。  
“打扰了，樱前辈，请问您现在有空吗？我想向您请教一些问题。”  
“当然可以，”春野樱露出友好的笑容，“你随时都能问我任何问题，只要是我会的。”  
佐井在春野樱身旁坐下，“其实可以的话我并不想打扰你，但这件事只有女性才有可能试过，或许还有少部分男性，但眼下我找不到那些少部分的男性，而在我们剧组和我熟悉一些的女生只有你。”  
“好吧，我知无不言。”  
佐井点点头，坐直身子，认真地问：“樱前辈，请问你喝过X液吗？”  
“什么？！”  
“我想您应该是喝过的，那么请问——”佐井举起手中的牛奶，“樱前辈，X液的味道真的和牛奶一样吗？”

片场里突然响起一阵巨响。  
正亢奋地看着镜头里两位男主激情四射的对手戏的导演暴躁地喊“卡”，他起身恼火地对声源大骂：“你们是不懂拍戏时要保持安静吗？！那么好的一条就被你……噢！天啊！春野樱你快住手，住手！佐井还需要拍戏！最起码不要打他的脸！”

佐井坐在镜子前瞪着镜中有些狼狈的自己，左脸肿起一块红印子，形状恰似一个人的手掌；右脸也肿起了一块，在听到春野樱愤怒的“变态、色情狂、猥琐男。”等词语后，宇智波佐助冲上前又给了他一拳。  
化妆师Tom站在他的身后，在听完整件事的经过后，他的表情犹如一团被烤焦的面包，沉默了许久才郑重地警告道：“你以后还是少看那些小说为妙。”  
“为什么？卡卡西前辈说看那些书可以让我更快地了解同人这个领域。”  
Tom冷笑了两声，问：“他给你的小说里有不少是18禁吧？”  
佐井点头，“但我已经到了法定的年龄，我阅读那些不算犯法。”  
“当然不算，18禁佐樱同人文不是重点，重点是写他们的作者，你知道是谁吗？”  
“是谁？”  
Tom展开高深莫测的微笑，不答反问：“你知道自来也演的那个角色在最近新出的剧本里他被编剧写死了吗？”  
“我知道，有些可惜，那是个有趣的角色，是编剧们觉得这个角色没有作用了吗？”  
“必然不是。”Tom挑眉，淡然道，“你最近一定没看娱乐新闻的头条，自来也被人挖出他的副业是写色情同人小说。”  
佐井惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
“是的，就是你想的那样，自来也就是佐樱圈里有名的高H文触，贴吧马甲猫咪·兔，卡卡西是他的忠实的读者。”（注释：猫咪·兔是桃子刚到佐樱吧时用的非主流马甲）  
“……”  
“制片人和编剧一致认为自来也这奇怪的副业会对火影有影响，所以决定让他狗带了，哦狗带就是让他去世的意思。”  
“……”  
“对了，据我所知卡卡西的那段假死的剧情是编剧对他的警告，毕竟看色情小说一旦被发现对他的形象不是太好。佐井你是新人，你拍的戏现在也没有播出，我相信如果制片人知道你和卡卡西一样有这些不良的嗜好，他会毫不犹豫选择换人的。”  
“……”  
佐井痛苦地扶住额头，他是该停止阅读那些没营养的同人小说了……但那篇《缘木求鱼》写得真的很棒，对了，那篇《执纨平生》也很感人，昨晚看了一半的猫族樱和狼族佐也很有意思，就是作者最近好像不怎么出现了……  
佐井绝望地发现，他似乎被旗木卡卡西带入了一个奇怪的世界，并且停不下来了……

在那之后的一个月佐井一直生活在战战兢兢中，虽然他及时的道歉赢回了春野樱的友情，但是宇智波佐助可以杀死人的视线还是时不时扫射到他的身上，以至于佐井尽可能的让自己离宇智波佐助远一些。

之后，春野樱有一场山谷里和反派蝎对打的戏，山谷的景不容易搭，所以剧组决定分出一部分的人去外地拍摄外景，春野樱和宇智波佐助不得不暂时分开半个月。  
这无形中又加重了宇智波佐助的坏心情，虽然他不曾表现在脸上，因为他跟以往一样冷淡且沉默寡言。但春野樱离开后，佐井敏感地察觉他有些不在状态——他除了该念的台词，就几乎没有再说过话。在镜头前，他的表现仍旧很出色，全身心地投入在表演中，然而等导演喊“cut”后，他便立刻进入生人勿进的冷漠模式，一人静静地坐在角落里背台词，全剧组人员包括他的助理都不敢随便上前和他说话。  
佐井本身自是躲得远远的，毕竟上一次事件中，他领略过宇智波佐助的拳头。好在剧情已经发展到宇智波佐助一行人和主角一行人各干各的部分，佐井只需要和木叶众人拍对手戏，和宇智波佐助完全不打照面。

结束了一场冗长的背景板的戏份后，佐井坐在一边拿出手机看小说小憩——是的他没有戒掉这个“不良嗜好”，只是他转为了地下党。  
“佐井，导演叫你过去一趟。”漩涡鸣人走过来拍了怕他的肩膀。  
佐井应了声“好”，随手将手机放在椅子上——他的助理会帮他收起来的——事情本应该如此。  
佐井回来的路上，在五十米开外的地方远远看见前方的骚动，不少人聚在一起笑闹着什么，佐井好奇地走过去，走了几步便听到漩涡鸣人大声的嚷嚷——  
“我一定要读这条！”漩涡鸣人拿着一部手机，对着上面的内容照念，“佐助在床上总喜欢玩一些花样，比如制服play、场景play，还有无尽的情趣玩具。樱本来对这些事并不介意，但是今晚她感到疲惫了，她希望佐助能与她进行一场正常的性爱，就这一晚，这一晚！哈哈，救命，佐助居然是这样的人，下次他的生日礼物我可以送他一个X蛋！”  
剧组里的人顿时爆发出鸭叫一般滑稽的怪笑，漩涡鸣人更是夸张地捂住肚子坐在地上，一张脸笑得通红。  
佐井抿了抿嘴，直觉告诉他这时候不是个好时机去拿回自己的手机。  
果然，下一秒宇智波佐助拨开人群向漩涡鸣人走来——准确来说是围观的人主动绕道，所有人都感受到了从宇智波佐助体内散发而出的、阴森的、足以遏制人呼吸的冷气。  
但旋涡鸣人没有发现那股逐渐逼近的寒气，他兴奋地阅读起下一篇的开头介绍：“！宇智波佐助一觉醒来发现自己挺着个大肚子躺在医院的病床上，他的妻子樱幸福地告诉他怀了双胞胎，接下来的日子宇智波佐助不得不为这两个即将到来的小孩接受孕夫培训，男人生子重口设定慎入......嗳？佐助你怎么在这？”  
漩涡鸣人一转身便看见面色铁青的宇智波佐助，但显然，他缺少了一些气氛敏感的机制，他见到宇智波佐助就像是见到肉骨头的小狗，蓝色的眼睛明显一亮，举着手机上前“邀功”道：“佐助你一定要看这个，太有意思了！”  
“Sasuke觉得自己就要被情欲逼疯了，怀孕之后他和Sakura为了保护孩子就一直没有做过，但这并不代表他的荷尔蒙不再分泌，实际上它们比任何时候都要旺盛，在他体内如烧开的开水一般沸腾。”  
“‘嘘——’Sakura侧身躺在Sasuke的身旁，嫣红的唇在他面前吐出温热的气息，‘宝贝，不要那么心急，我会满足你的。’”  
“Sasuke羞耻地涨红了脸，他正欲反驳，Sakura已用最色情的方式堵住了他的嘴——她柔软的唇部像是海绵一样贪婪地吮吸他的唇部，舌头顶开他的牙关，把他的口腔搅弄得一塌糊涂，分开时，他们彼此还勾连着一条银丝。Sakura用舌头轻轻挑断了那根银丝，避开Sasuke挺起的肚子附在他的身上，然后花瓣似的唇沿着他身体的曲线一路舔舐啃咬到体下。”  
“Sasuke舒服地呻吟出声，Sakura的唇火热中带着宜人的冰凉，如灵蛇的嘴咬住他的欲望，咬得他发痛，在极乐与疯狂中沉沦......”  
漩涡鸣人的声音越来越小，最后面色潮红地埋进手机屏幕里。  
“樱的唇真的这么软吗......”漩涡鸣人忍不住小声嘀咕。  
宇智波佐助脸瞬时就黑了，他忍无可忍地一把抢过漩涡鸣人手上的手机，低头粗略浏览一下手机里的内容的同时，用脚对鬼哭狼嚎的漩涡鸣人进行肉体上的伤害，而当他抬起头时，佐井感觉他双眼迸射出野兽凶戾的光。  
于是，在手机碎裂的悲鸣声中，佐井在远离人员的名单中，郑重地添上了漩涡鸣人。

值得庆幸的是，漩涡鸣人在挨了宇智波佐助的那几脚后智商似乎被打醒了一些，他没有供出手机的主人。  
但隔日，旗木卡卡西一见到佐井就目露凶光地冲上来掐他的脖子。佐井后来听说旗木卡卡西被制片人请去喝茶了，因为全剧组从上至下都认为这部手机的主人一定是他，尽管旗木卡卡西诚实地揭露这部手机是属于佐井的，制片人却没有买单，而是对他进行了更加严厉的教训。  
“所以说，为什么岸本这个白痴宁可选择相信你也不相信我？明明我们合作的时间更长。”旗木卡卡西有苦难言，一脸悲痛地说。  
佐井仔细地打量了一遍卡卡西，认真地分析，最后郑重地告诉他：“我想，因为我长得比你帅。”  
“......”  
“人都倾向于对长相更好的人有好感。”  
“......”  
旗木卡卡西叹息一声，亲切地问：“佐井啊，听说你买了新手机？给我看看？”  
佐井拿出自己刚刚买的iPhone6s。  
“这手机好像蛮贵的吧？”旗木卡卡西接过手机，随意问道。  
“嗯，我买的是64G的，要8000。”  
“哦......”旗木卡卡西抬头莞尔一笑，笑容和蔼，像是最真诚的朋友，下一刻，他倏地抬手将手机狠狠砸在地上，崭新的6s立时变成了碎片。  
“看来你需要再新买一台了。”旗木卡卡西笑眯眯地说。  
佐井点点头，“书上果然没说错——”  
说着他又从裤袋里又掏出一部iPhone6s plus，“做事应有备无患。”  
“......”

......  
咳，总之有旗木卡卡西背锅，佐井的性命安全就这么幸运地守住了。

但不幸的是，宇智波佐助的心情因为这件事更加糟糕了，如果说前几日只是阴天，那么后面的日子，佐井觉得大概是龙卷风过境，只要有宇智波佐助在，众人拍戏以外大气都不敢出一声。

这种日子，终于在春野樱回归剧组的那一刻宣告结束。

春野樱是个神奇的人，她身上有种魔力，让人忍不住与她亲近。后来蝎在接受采访时被问到与春野樱一起拍戏时的感受，他是这么回答的。  
佐井看着这段视频，心想她魔力的渊源大概是她总有办法化解宇智波佐助与她以外的人僵硬的关系，无论什么情况。

这一次，不意外的，春野樱成功解救了气氛冷冻得濒临冰河世纪的剧组，同时她热涨充沛的活力一下子感染了所有人，大家紧绷的神经都舒缓不少，连佐井都不禁露出些笑容。  
当天下午的戏大家充满了干劲，佐井心情愉悦地去化妆车打算找Tom帮他化妆，正准备敲门时，却听见里面传来一些奇怪的窸窣声，和春野樱与宇智波佐助压低的对话声。  
“承认吧佐助君，你想我了。”  
“没有。”  
车厢里发出一声轻微的“嘭”，他们两人不知什么原因撞上了车厢的墙壁。  
“不要害羞，大家都说我走后你情绪不高，是不是想我想得要命？”春野樱的声音越来越低，声音故意透出诱人的沙哑与慵懒，佐井可以想象到此时她也许就倚在宇智波佐助的身上，女孩身体特有的柔软让她能无骨地陷进宇智波佐助的怀里。  
“我没有。”宇智波佐助加重了他的语气。  
“你明明就有。”  
“我说没有就是没有。”  
“好吧，你没有。”春野樱低低的尾音淹没在一片暧昧的呻吟中，佐井听见她哑着声音说，“但我想你了。”  
“嘭”的响声比刚刚还要大，在衣料摩擦声中，佐井捕捉到偶尔泄露出来的、甜腻的鼻音。  
佐井知道他应该离开了，他听到的太多了。但他刚转身便看见迎面走来的漩涡鸣人，似乎也是前来找人化妆的。  
佐井没有闲情去谴责车厢里的两个人找了一个多么不适宜的地方，他从书中得知那种事被抓包的结果总是很尴尬的，他对春野樱的印象很好，愿意帮她这个小忙。  
佐井拦住旋涡鸣人，严肃地说：“你不能进化妆车。”  
“为什么不能？”  
佐井顿了顿，一本正经地说道：“因为樱前辈和佐助前辈在里面做爱。”  
全场静默，做爱这个词的余音显得尤其清晰，人们的表情瞬时骤变。  
漩涡鸣人重重地拍了下佐井的肩膀，表情是微妙的钦佩，“佐井，我果然没看错，你简直是勇士。”  
佐井不明所以，在漩涡鸣人的指示下回头看——宇智波佐助和春野樱已经走出车厢，他们的衣裳就如佐井设想的有些凌乱，只是前者的神情愠怒，后者脸色通红地瞪着他。  
佐井无辜地眨眨眼睛。

他现在迫切需要春野樱神奇的魔力。

3、关于花絮  
很多火影的粉丝对火影剧组每隔一段时间就会发布一次的花絮锦集喜爱不已，他们可以以此看到演员们现实生活中的真实的一面，而且说真的，火影花絮的内容真的充满了高能与笑点，粉丝们甚至都称整个剧组估计都没吃药。  
火影的花絮瞬时让人们津津乐道，一次节目访谈中，节目组邀请了主角以外人气较高的几个角色，奈良鹿丸、日向宁次、山中井野和天天。节目进行时，主持人问道：“在剧组里，谁是最会捣蛋的那个？”  
四人毫不犹豫，一致同意道：“鸣人！”  
“他加上樱就是一场巨大的灾难！”  
“再有佐井简直没谁了！”  
佐井本人认为，这个评价很中肯，虽然他一开始也是恶作剧的受害者。

在刚进剧组的时候，旗木卡卡西曾好心地提醒过他：“小心黄头发和粉头发的家伙，他们一旦靠近你，请立即十级戒备，不然你会后悔的。”  
佐井的确小心了一段时间，比如走到拐角处担心被人扣上一脸的蛋糕，或者坐在椅子上小心被502胶水粘住，之类的这种种幼稚的恶作剧——但是他们都没有发生，除了在佐井拍戏的时候，漩涡鸣人会故意在片场捣乱逗大家发笑，这一点对于佐井没什么影响，他实在看不懂那些鬼脸的意义。  
于是随着日子趋于平静，佐井松懈了，就在某个惬意的、他悠哉地喝着咖啡的早晨，春野樱“无意”地撞洒了他的咖啡和她手里的咖啡，而她的那杯基本全交代在了他戏服的裤子上——毫无悬念，他连底裤都湿透了。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的。”春野樱咬着她的唇，眼神湿淋淋地看向他，“但你放心，剧组有准备多余的裤子，只是没有预备的男士底裤。”说着她又委屈又歉意地眨了眨眼睛。  
佐井被春野樱的演技征服了，当然就算没有演技他也会信以为真，毕竟当时他注意力都在愁自己的裤子，戏服好说，底裤该怎么办？偏偏下一场就轮到他了，作为一个新人，临时出状况，估计导演会活剥了他，但他也没有带替换的底裤，今天没有下水或下雨的戏，他根本没想过要带多一条。  
“不如这样，佐助君有带多一条新的，你不介意的话你可以穿他的。”春野樱善意地提议道。  
佐井皱起眉，经过之前的事，他和宇智波佐助的关系并不融洽，他不认为那个小心眼、傲娇、别扭、口嫌体正直的男人会答应帮助他。  
但佐井还是跟春野樱去敲开宇智波佐助休息的房车，因为他没有其他的选择。  
宇智波佐助扬起他锋利的眉毛，阴鸷地瞪着他，佐井觉得如果视线有温度，他身上大概会被烧灼出两个洞来。  
佐井正想说不用麻烦了，出乎意料地，宇智波佐助已转身过去打开他的行李箱。  
佐井现在心头的滋味，可以用受宠若惊形容。也许他在宇智波佐助心中的印象并没有他设想的差，也许这件事后，他们可以建立一段友谊。  
佐井打定主意，等宇智波佐助回来的时候他一定要送上最诚挚地谢谢，和最友好地握手。  
但是下一秒，这些想法全都被他抛在了脑后。  
宇智波佐助回来了，带着他的新底裤，淡定地塞进佐井的手里。  
——那是一条被揉成一团的底裤，屁股部位上有一朵巨大的黄花，黄花中央还有一张笑容憨厚的小熊的脸，整条底裤上面缀着不少黄色的菊花。  
某种程度来说，其实很可爱。  
但是......  
佐井抬起头，看着整张脸全黑的、底裤的主人，他真的无法想象这是宇智波佐助的品味。  
“请问，这是您母亲亲手做给您的吗？”佐井拎起底裤，诚恳地说，“做得很好，很可爱。”  
春野樱噗嗤一笑，趴在车门上笑作一团，佐井正不解她为什么笑得这么夸张，宇智波佐助已经沉着脸，冷声喝道：“关你什么事？”  
“我只是觉得不该弄脏您母亲的手艺，毕竟这对你意义非凡。”说着佐井就要把底裤还给宇智波佐助，打算另寻他法。  
“不不不，这不是他母亲做的。”春野樱赶忙拦住佐井的手，说，“佐助君可多条这样的 了，他很喜欢这种款式。”  
“真的吗？”佐井震惊地瞪大眼睛，他止不住上下打量宇智波佐助，最后把视线停留在他的下身......他现在很好奇宇智波佐助现在穿的那条的样子。  
“当然，要是不穿这种底裤他早上都不愿出门。”春野樱一脸认真地补充道，“对吧，佐助君？”  
春野樱和佐井同时看向宇智波佐助，后者咬着牙，瞥了眼不停对他挤眉弄眼的春野樱，艰难地点了点头。  
“看，我没说错吧？来来，快换上吧，快来不及了。”春野樱催促道。  
佐井捏紧手里的底裤，这种可爱的东西他真的不愿意穿在身上，他应该去问问别人，幸运的话，也许他可以找到一条看起来比较正常的内裤......但也正如春野樱所说，时间已经不够了，加上这是穿在里面的东西，有谁会看见呢？  
佐井点点头，向宇智波佐助借了他的车子换衣服，好节约时间。  
在与宇智波佐助擦肩而过时，佐井突然想起了什么，他盯着宇智波佐助，问：  
“请问，您这样的行为，算是传说中的金刚芭比吗？”  
“......”

“砰！”  
随着那关上的车门阻断了他与宇智波佐助的视线，佐井想他们刚要建立的友谊，也跟着停止了。

最后，佐井不得不跑得稍远些，去剧组的更衣车换衣服，春野樱联系了旋涡鸣人，拜托他帮他拿一条新的戏裤，总算让他赶上了下午的拍摄，并且没有迟到，只是——  
佐井低头看着自己紧绷的戏裤，疑惑剧组制作衣服难道都不是统一大小的吗？  
但这些都由不得他多想了，他下午需要拍一场打戏，任务繁重，佐井忍下了所有的不适感，专心投入到演戏中。

“Cut！”导演打断了正蹲下身，在卷轴上画画的佐井，后期特效会让他卷轴上的画活起来。  
“佐井你在做什么？谁让你这样半蹲不蹲、撅着屁股画画了？你是想让全国观众欣赏你性感的翘臀吗？”  
佐井抿嘴，解释道：“导演我的裤子太紧了，我蹲不下去。”  
但导演向来都不是好说话的生物，甚至当他听到这么可笑的理由后他有些生气地一把甩下耳机剧本，大步走到佐井身旁，眯起眼睛盯着佐井，“你说你蹲不下去？”  
“是的。”  
导演的脸顿时涨成了猪肝色，他一边怒喝：“你跟我说你蹲不下去？！”，一边双手压住佐井的肩膀用力向下——

“噗——”

“佐井你放屁了？”导演奇怪地问。  
佐井蹲在地上，默默地不说话。  
导演不耐烦地挑眉，准备继续训斥他的时候，一旁的导演助手惊讶地大叫：“天啊，佐井放屁把裤子撑裂了！这是威力多么强大的屁！”  
“等等你们快看！”  
“噢！那是菊花小熊吗？”  
“天啊好可爱，这难道就是所谓的童贞？”  
“佐井，想不到你的品味是这样的。”  
“.....”  
佐井安静地站起身，抿紧嘴看了一眼众人、包括导演捂嘴窃笑的神情，道：“不，我没有放屁，戏裤太小了，而且这底裤是佐助前辈的。”  
“佐井是个男人就要勇敢地承担，佐助怎么会穿这种底裤，那样子和樱做那事的时候后者会瞬间失去兴致的吧。”  
佐井彻底闭紧了嘴，他知道他现在无论说什么，都不会有人信他了。

这件糗事，没有悬念的，成为了近一周人们饭后茶点的笑料，以三位始作俑者最佳，当然宇智波佐助没有另外两位那么夸张地当着佐井的面就哈哈大笑起来，但是通过他微微翘起的嘴角，佐井可以看出他的心情真的很好。  
而春野樱——这一场恶作剧的策划者，则大力地拍着肩，用一副你还太年轻的表情说：“这都是报应，佐井，是报应。”

总而言之，那天佐井真正见识到了漩涡鸣人和春野樱恶作剧的功力，如果可以的话，他希望能在自己四周拉起一条隔离带，专门隔离他们两个。  
只可惜他没有，也不可能有，现实中他们要一起拍戏，作为七班新成员，这段时间他还需要天天和他们打照面。  
而噩梦真正的开始，是圣诞节回来后，漩涡鸣人带来了好几把BB枪。

BB枪简单来说是一种玩具枪，但是比玩具枪的杀伤力还要大一些。  
刚开始的时候，漩涡鸣人只是在自己的房车里无聊地射着玩，某天他突发奇想：“我们可以来一场枪战！”  
他跑去拉拢春野樱加入，一开始春野樱理智地拒绝了，但是正如我们知道的，她本质上也是一个捣蛋鬼，对于这种刺激好玩的事情，抵抗力不超过一分钟。于是第二天，全剧组在休息时间就看他们两个上蹿下跳，像两只猴子一样趴在各种地方互相射击。  
但很快的，他们觉得只有两个人的对战过于单调，他们开始把视线转移到剧组里的其他人，躲在小角落里偷偷射击别人，或是突然闪现对着别人就是一通乱射——比如佐井。

当时佐井正在厕所里小解，正要达到人生舒爽之境时，漩涡鸣人不知道从哪冒出头，他的脸上带着镜片大又厚的防护镜，看起来很可笑。  
佐井愣怔地看着漩涡鸣人抬起黝黑的枪口对准他，下一刻，他感受到塑料子弹打正身上的痛感——不止一下。  
佐井不知道该如何描述此时的现场，他的“咚”还漏在外面，他下意识地缩起身体保护这脆弱的部位，而这一动弹不可避免地让一些金黄色的液体粘在了身上。如果他们有个旁观者，大概看到的是这样的——漩涡鸣人疯狂地射向傻了眼、溜着鸟、沾着尿的佐井，边射边大笑着说：“佐井，爽吗？”......嗯，是字面意思上的“射”。

身心受到羞辱的佐井事后找春野樱要了她那把BB枪，把漩涡鸣人的屁股当靶子怒射了一顿。漩涡鸣人却从此看出了他身上的恶作剧的天分（佐井不知道他从哪看出来的），力邀他加入他的BB枪小队。  
在经过漩涡鸣人几日的死缠烂打，佐井最后还是答应了，他承认用BB枪袭击给予他一种莫名的快感，这也许就是漩涡鸣人说的他的恶作剧的天分。  
从此他们通力合作，剧组里的所有人都遭受了他们的“骚扰”，以至于后来众人见到他们三个人凑在一起，都要以他们为中心画出一个半径五米的隔离圈。

但这当中，却有一个总能顺利地躲过他们的子弹，在剧组众人看见他们恨不得脱鞋揍他们一顿的时候，宇智波佐助很从容地找到了他们所有人的藏身地，宣告他们偷袭失败。  
这一次又一次地失败成功激起了他们三人的好胜心，甚至，他们举行了一场比赛——看谁先射到宇智波佐助。  
“我已经有一个绝佳的点子了。”定下输的人要裸体绕片场一圈的赌约后，漩涡鸣人得意地笑。  
“我愿意再跟你打一个赌，你的点子一定会失败。”春野樱挑挑眉，有些不屑地说，“输的人要请全剧组的人吃拉面。”  
“不是我说，樱你这次输定了。”  
“哦？那我等着看。”

第二天漩涡鸣人就将他“绝佳的点子”付诸于行动。  
他向春野樱要了宇智波佐助房车的备用钥匙，与另外两人潜伏在自己的房车里等着宇智波佐助回车休息。  
“我不明白，”春野樱顺利吃掉佐井棋盘上的“皇后”将军，瞥了眼正拿着望眼镜观察宇智波佐助几时回车的漩涡鸣人，对他的方案提出了质疑，“你把佐助君堵在房车里射击，和当着他面射击有什么区别，你别忘了被他抓住后他有的是办法让你后悔你所做过的一切。”  
漩涡鸣人放下望眼镜，笑容几乎要裂开到耳根，“你放心吧，我有办法技既能狙到佐助，还能让他没法抓到我。”  
说着他又拿起望眼镜眺望，春野樱和佐井对视一眼，对漩涡鸣人的话深表怀疑。  
“佐助回来了！”漩涡鸣人忽然亢奋地大叫，“我表现的时候到了，哈哈你们两个就吃着樱买回来的拉面裸体赛跑吧。”  
漩涡鸣人把BB枪卡在腰带上，拿起钥匙就猫着腰溜出房车。  
佐井和春野樱好奇地趴在房车的窗户上看，只见漩涡鸣人偷偷踱到宇智波佐助的房车旁，他小心翼翼地探出脑袋，确认宇智波佐助正躺在床上休息，完全没有注意到车外正在进行的事后，他又止不住地嘻嘻偷笑。  
漩涡鸣人捻手捻脚地走到宇智波佐助房车的门边，掏出春野樱给他的钥匙，动作迅速地把门从外面锁上。  
“啊哈哈哈哈！”漩涡鸣人双手叉腰，像电视剧里的大反派一样仰天大笑，“怎么样，佐助你逃不出来了吧！哈哈哈哈哈，我看你怎么出来抓我，哈哈哈，我简直是天才！”  
春野樱：“......”  
佐井：“......”  
春野樱拨通漩涡鸣人的手机。  
漩涡鸣人立刻接通电话，炫耀道：“樱，认输了吗？”  
春野樱冷笑一声，凉凉地提示道：“鸣人你忘记了我们的赌约吗？你要射中佐助君才算赢，你是告诉我你的那把BB枪和那些塑料子弹可以射穿车的窗户吗？”  
漩涡鸣人闻言一愣，他从腰间拔出自己的BB枪，陷入了沉思。  
“还有，我不得不告诉你，车门的确可以从外面锁住，但是它永远可以从里面解锁。”  
漩涡鸣人惊讶地抬头，然后佐井和春野樱看见他惊恐地尖叫了一声，BB枪从他指尖滑落，然后他像见鬼了一样直直朝他们两人冲来，边冲边大喊着：“樱，佐井快救我！佐助要杀人了啊——！”  
春野樱利落地挂断电话，将房车反锁，然后对窗外不停扒着门把，哀嚎着求救的漩涡鸣人，惋惜道：“鸣人，我再告诉你一件事，车门从里面锁上，外面除非有钥匙，否则是绝对打不开的。”  
“虽然我不想看佐助君以外的男人的裸体，但我不介意让全剧组的人看你的裸体，哦，还有，别忘了我们的拉面，谢谢。”  
说完，春野樱朝外头步步走来的宇智波佐助挥了挥手，甜蜜地微笑。  
佐井沉默地看着这一切，心里蓦然想起书中的一句话——  
最毒不过女人心。

后来，漩涡鸣人抱怨道这个比赛从一开始就存在着极大的不公平，凭春野樱和宇智波佐助之间的关系，她只要趁对方脱裤子时候就能瞄准射击，而且受到的至多是甜蜜的惩罚。  
“我不需要脱他裤子也可以办到。”春野樱无所谓地摊手，“但就如鸣人所说的，的确从一开始我就是有优势的那个，我可以不靠近，让佐助君主动送上门来。”

周一的早晨，宇智波佐助一踏进剧组，佐井就敏感地接收到了他全身散发出的“我很不爽，不要惹我”的电波。  
宇智波佐助象征性地和剧组里的人打了个招呼，然后就独自搬着椅子到一个僻静地角落里坐着，唇线紧绷，眼神阴鸷地瞪着片场的入口。  
佐井觉得这个场景似曾相识，正欲回忆过往经历时，一对男女有说有笑地走进了片场。  
佐井眯起眼睛，女生是他很熟悉的春野樱，而旁边的男生比他稍矮一些，长着一张稚嫩可爱的脸——用他新学的词来形容，就是正太脸。  
“早啊佐井。”春野樱领着那个男生走到佐井的面前，“我给你介绍一下，这位是蝎前辈，你进组晚没给他打过照面，之前我们外出到山谷取景的打戏就是和蝎前辈一起完成的。”  
“樱，我说过了，你可以直接叫我蝎。”蝎露出温柔的笑容，抬手动作自然地帮春野樱耳边的碎发挽到耳后。  
片场的某个角落突然传来一声巨响，佐井没有勇气扭头去看。  
“蝎前辈初次见面，请多多指教。”佐井礼貌地与蝎握手，“您今天是有戏吗？抱歉我拿到的剧本上面没有关于您的内容，是剧本改了我的助理没有及时给我吗？”  
“没有，今天没有我的戏，我今天只是来见见我的老朋友们，顺便......”蝎意有所指地看了眼身旁的春野樱，笑意深了些许，“我听说樱今天的戏份不多，我打算等她收工了带她出去兜兜风。”  
“这太不好意思了。”春野樱婉拒道。  
“没关系，我今天很有空，而且我还一直记得我欠你一杯哈根达斯，想吃什么的口味？我记得奥利奥曲奇口味是你的最爱。”  
又一声巨响后，全剧组人员默契地朝反方向退散五米。  
佐井在心里默默地画了一个十字架，指挥有些发软的双腿快速离开现场，他知道，春野樱赢定了。

这几乎是毫无悬念的事。  
佐井和漩涡鸣人躲在角落里偷看到宇智波佐助主动找到春野樱，一手拍到墙上，堵住她的去路时，他们脑海里同时响起了这句话。  
宇智波佐助看起来气急了，如果在漫画里，他大概头发都要竖起来了。  
“你是什么意思？”宇智波佐助冷声质问。  
春野樱顽皮地眨了眨眼睛，她的绿眼睛此时像猫瞳一般狡黠，她微微前倾，让自己的脸几乎要贴上宇智波佐助的，道：“你不躲着我了？前几天你几乎不和我待在一起，我只能找蝎前辈陪我。”  
“这是两码事！”宇智波佐助咬牙切齿地说，“是你参与那些无聊的游戏，看我出糗很有意思？”  
“当然很有意思。”春野樱毫不避讳地伸手勾住宇智波佐助的脖子，让两人之间的距离又缩短许多，“你要明白，只有我才能让你出糗，你那些可爱的小表情都是属于我的。”  
春野樱一口咬住宇智波佐助想要反驳的嘴唇，那微许张开的缝隙令她顺利地侵入宇智波佐助的领地并且狠狠地占有。  
宇智波佐助一把将春野樱推到墙边，握住她的肩膀，气喘吁吁地说：“我说了这是两码事。”  
春野樱挑眉，好笑地看着自己别扭的情人，“你还在吃蝎前辈的醋。”  
“没有！”宇智波佐助立刻矢口否认。  
“好好好。”春野樱上前啄了一口宇智波佐助的唇，双眼深情地看进对方的眼里，“你知道的，你完全没必要吃醋，虽然这很可爱，但不需要，我是你的，就像你是我的。”  
春野樱缓缓地贴上去，再次亲吻宇智波佐助，他们拥抱在一起。  
“就像——”  
春野樱一边吻着宇智波佐助，一边低声呢喃。  
“我永远都能在你的领地将军。”  
佐井看见宇智波佐助在亲吻中扯开一抹笑。  
那是一个很怪异的画面，春野樱拿枪抵着宇智波佐助的太阳穴，可是他们正在亲密地接吻，热切地相互依偎，全身心地投入这场旖旎的缠绵中。  
仿佛火影里诠释的佐樱爱情此刻降临在他们的身上，他们站在不一样的立场，一次次相遇都意味着兵刃相见，可是只要接收到一个眼神、一个不经意的动作，他们就能毫无芥蒂地拥吻。  
仅仅因为，他们相爱着。

“樱真的太可怕了。”看完全程的漩涡鸣人发出感叹，“我突然觉得，她当初参与这个游戏的目的，是为了警告我们两个。”  
警告他们，只有她才能欺负这个男人。  
佐井细思春野樱刚刚对宇智波佐助说过的话，首次认同了漩涡鸣人的意见。  
“难怪上次我失败的时候她把门给反锁了。”漩涡鸣人顿悟道。  
“上次她主动策划对我的恶作剧，现在想来也是对我的警告吧。”佐井附议。  
他们两人互看一眼，忽觉身后阵阵发寒，他们抬头看着几十米外热吻的有情人，心想——  
他们两个果然绝配！

“听您的自述，当时年轻的你们真的经历了许多有趣的事，现在都成了你们宝贵的回忆。在那之后，你也与他们一直保持着深厚的友情，是这样吗？”  
很多很多年后，一位撰稿《火影七十周年回忆录》的记者采访时问道。  
年迈的佐井轻轻地点头，“是的，我们那时候度过了一段很快乐的日子，火影拍摄的时间很长，整整十五年，这几乎是一个人一生的十分之一。”  
“那你现在再回想起当初的时光，有什么遗憾吗？”  
“有的，我很遗憾我一直没有和佐助成为很要好的朋友。”  
“为什么？我以为你们一起经历那么多，一定成为了很棒的朋友。”  
“因为......第二季开播之后......鸣樱的CP成了热度第一的火影CP。”  
“然后？”  
“......sai樱是第二。”  
“......就因为这个原因吗？”  
“是的。”  
“......我想，樱小姐和佐助先生的婚姻应该很幸福？”  
“再幸福不过了。”

4、关于番外  
春野樱进火影剧组的第一天，就注意到了那个男人。  
这并不是一件很难的事，因为男人耀眼得即使混进人群里，都能第一眼捕捉 到他。  
进组的第一天，男人只是坐在一旁，安静地背剧本，别人和他打招呼，他也 只是淡淡地一声"嗯”，如带上王冠，穿上锦服，他就像一个高贵傲慢的王子。  
但是没有人敢对他的冷漠有意见，大家都心照不宣，他将会是未来的巨星， 如此精致出尘的长相和与生俱来的演技天赋，他没有不火的理由。  
“没有女人不拜倒在他的裆裤下。"春野樱的闺蜜中山井野调侃道，"亲爱 的，你小心不要爱上他。  
春野樱不在意地笑笑，埋头继续酝酿情绪。  
她有更重要的理想，没有心思放在男女情爱上。  
但是作为主角之一，还是演绎宇智波佐助的角色的头号暗恋者，春野樱与他 接触的机会不能说少，准确说是很多，以至于所有人都认定他们两关系很好，所 有人都可以怕他不敢和他说话，但唯独春野樱不可以。  
春野樱对这种强盗逻辑哭笑不得，但也不去辩驳，这没有影响她什么，只是 她总会被拜托去敲开宇智波佐助住的酒店的房间的门，告诉他导演、场务、或是 其他什么人有事找他。  
每次宇智波佐助打开门，春野樱都发现他在自己的房里架起一台小DV—— 他在排练，无论外面的人如何传说他是一个怎样厉害的天才，但是夭分是夭分， 没有勤奋的训练，春野樱知道他不可能有今天惊人的表现。  
这点让春野樱怎么都无法讨厌宇智波佐助，她对有实力且勤奋的演员永远是 尊敬且敬佩的。  
可惜的是，人是一种有缺陷的生物。  
完美如宇智波佐助，他仍旧有自己不擅长的地方。  
他们在排练一场月下别离的戏，同时宇智波佐助饰演的角色的一个转折点。 故事里，宇智波佐助要离开木叶村，而女主角春野樱试图阻止他。  
导演告诉他们，这里春野樱需要大声告白，要尽情宣泄自己对宇智波佐助的 喜欢。同时宇智波佐助对春野樱是喜欢的，但是他还有更重要的事情去做，不能 因为男女之情绊住自己的脚步，他是冷漠的、残酷的、也是隐忍的、深情的。  
前面三项佐助可以完美地做到，偏偏最后一项深情，他迟疑了。  
排练结果意料之中的不尽人意，脾气不好的导演把剧本捏出皱褶，指着宇智 波佐助的鼻子骂："要是正式拍摄的时候你还达不到我的要求，我们就换人！.  
春野樱听见四周传来细碎的议论声，她竭力不去听清他们在说什么，可是一 些冷嘲热讽还是不经意地飘入她的耳中。  
是的，人们只是不敢有意见，不是不愿。  
人群渐渐散去，春野樱看着那个孤傲的背影，她想她是明白宇智波佐助的。  
"你今晚有空吗？”春野樱问。  
"有事吗？”宇智波佐助语气淡漠地回答。  
春野樱不在意地微笑，"我想如果你不介意的话，我们私底下再排练几次月 下别离。”  
宇智波佐助看着DV里的录像回放，眉头拧成一个复杂的结。  
春野樱喝了口水，慢慢地走到宇智波佐助的身边，陪他一起看录像，也跟着 皱起眉头一一排练了一晚上，宇智波佐助对于深情的处理仍旧不见丝毫起色。  
春野樱又喝了一口水，斟酌着语句，小心地问："宇智波先生你......是不是 没有谈过恋爱？.  
宇智波佐助捏了捏DV上的绳带，缓慢地点头。  
春野樱低头思索了一会，轻轻地说："你需要谈一场恋爱。"  
“也许吧。”  
“所以你要试试吗？谈一场恋爱。"  
“和谁？"  
春野樱顿了顿，十指紧紧握住水杯。  
“和我。"  
这个提议说出口的瞬间，春野樱觉得自己是疯了，魔怔了，失去理智了，她 拼命地思考可以挽回这句话的理由，但是在她将要陷入疯狂之际，她听到宇智波 佐助说好。  
声音仍旧是平淡的、凉薄的。  
春野樱抬起头，对上他清冷的双眼，心想自己是彻底疯了。  
这场恋爱关系就这么突如其来，却又这么顺理成章地开始了。  
春野樱其实也是第一次谈恋爱，她不知道恋爱的人应该做什么，但是她看过 很多少女漫画，有一句话说没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑么，说的大抵就是这个情况。  
春野樱学着漫画里的女主角给宇智波佐助做了一个便当，但她没有做出爱心 的图案，她想她和宇智波先生的关系，还没有亲热到互相喂便当的阶段。  
但当宇智波佐助打开便当的盖子的时候，他盯着便当许久，迟疑地问了一句： "怎么没有爱心？.  
春野樱愣怔了一下，撑不住笑了。  
宇智波佐助被她笑得没面子，脸和耳郭都是红的，严肃地呵斥她不准再笑。 樱真的不笑了，问他从哪里知道便当要做爱心的？  
宇智波佐助想了一下，说："在电视上看到的。“  
春野樱止不住又笑了。  
宇智波佐助这次也不管了，只是羞愤地端着便当去到稍远的地方，对便当里 的饭菜挑挑拣拣，学着电视上男主角的样子，酷酷地说："我不爱吃甜的。. 春野樱愣愣地眨了下眼，“我没有放糖呀。.  
宇智波佐助又红了脸，干巴巴地说："我只是这么说。.  
春野樱不笑他了，拿着自己的那份，一点点挪到宇智波佐助的身边。  
他们面对面坐着，一个粉色的便当盒靠着另一个蓝色的便当盒，便当里的饭 菜都是一样。这么一看，倒是蛮像一对情侣的。  
春野樱咬着筷子微笑，为他们幼稚的、无知的、天真的模仿忍俊不禁。 都是恋爱初学者啊。  
春野樱想。  
这算是初恋吗？  
算的吧。  
“下次放番茄吧。.  
“嗯？用番茄做成爱心吗？.  
“......随你。"  
第二次月下别离的排练如期而至。  
“我一直一直很喜欢佐助君你 ......  
"如果佐助君一定要走的话，就带我一起走吧！.  
“佐助君曾说我不懂孤独，但是我现在明白了，如果佐助君你走了的话，我 真的会觉得很孤独的！.  
春野樱的眼泪止不住地冒出眼眶。  
她不是一个擅长哭戏的演员，但是每当到这一刻，她就会鼻子泛酸。  
女主角的感情太过的简单且直白，她对男主就是喜欢，只是喜欢，不掺杂一 丝杂质，单纯的，有年少的轻狂任许，也有幼稚的青涩懵懂。  
纯粹如篱笆上，晨曦时，雪白的玫瑰上清透的凝露。  
春野樱想，她是羡慕的。  
这又苦又甜的矛盾滋味，她不曾亲尝，但体会时却又能深刻明白，仿佛自己 就身在其中，深爱着那么一个人。  
“停！ ”这是导演的声音。  
春野樱从入戏中出来，见到导演愤怒又暴躁的表情，不禁生出一个不好的预 感。  
果然，导演暴怒的声音再次响起：“你们两个是互相爱慕对方的，佐助你那 是什么表情，你要和喜欢的人分别了，你就这么一副要杀人的表情吗，她是跟你 有仇还是欠钱不还！ ”  
导演骂骂咧咧地说了一通，从宇智波佐助骂到了春野樱，就连不小心送迟了 五分钟咖啡的助理也不能幸免。  
导演骂到骂无可骂，心里的火气还是没有撒完，大手一挥说："不练了，不 练了，练不下去了！”，便转身离开了。  
人群淅淅沥沥地离开，佐助直直地立在人潮之中，春野樱一瞬间想到了曾经 北上中朝时看到的风光一一风沙与雪中，一排排屹立不倒的白杨，叶子是永不失 色的绿，不是南方水乡养出来的、娇滴滴的翠绿，是一种血脉融入了粗糙的黄沙, 坚韧又不羁的苍绿，绿得要人心悸。  
一个人又一个人接着离开了排练室，偌大的房间里，只剩下宇智波佐助和春 野樱两人。  
宇智波佐助坐在地上，汗水将他的碎发凝结成一簇一簇，在最末端缀着一颗 剔透的水珠，渐渐地、缓缓地、突然地，掉了下来。  
春野樱轻轻走到他的身边，挨着他坐下，头靠在他的肩膀上，偎依着，仿似 一对亲密的情侣。  
宇智波佐助感受着春野樱不会太热、也不会太凉的体温，平静地说："你今 晚有空吗？"  
“有的。“  
“我们再排练一下这一段。"  
春野樱眨了眨眼睛，“我还以为你要邀请我去约会。"  
春野樱低头笑了笑，把全部的重量都放在宇智波佐助的身上，像是随意一提, 声音如猫叫，带着慵懒的尾音，“也许我们应该尝试点别的东西。"  
“别的东西？ “  
“嗯 .....”春野樱直起身子，轻轻地说，“你闭上眼睛。”  
宇智波佐助闭上了。  
嘴边有一个湿润又温热的东西似羽毛一般，轻柔地一触，但仅是一小会，宇 智波佐助还想再确认那是什么，那个东西就离开了。  
宇智波佐助睁开眼，对上一对撷满星辉与笑意的眼睛，突然觉得唇上有一块 地方变得很烫。  
“感觉奇怪吗？.春野樱问。  
“不会。"  
"那舒服吗？"  
“ ......宇智波佐助不说话。  
"要再来一次吗？ ”  
宇智波佐助还是不说话，但春野樱却感觉自己听到了他的声音。  
很神奇的事，就像情人亲吻一样。  
然后，他们又做了一次那个神奇的事。  
正式开拍的时候，导演很高兴，他难得的没有骂人，大力地拍着佐助的背， 说："好样的，不愧是天才！.  
导演吆喝着今晚要给大家加鸡腿，给宇智波佐助加两个！  
人声欢呼中，宇智波佐助无意中看到了春野樱投来的目光，不似书上说的炽 热，也不似电视里演的缠绵，只是静静地交汇，缓缓地分开，心里的感动，只有 自己知道。  
END


End file.
